1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display apparatus in which reduction in performance due to illuminance of external light can be prevented.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid crystal display apparatus which includes an optical sensor circuit in each pixel of a liquid crystal panel and which recognizes a recognition object on a pixel section based on detection results of the optical sensor circuits, an example is described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-93894.
In this liquid crystal display apparatus, when illuminance of external light changes, for example, a recognition rate is sometimes reduced. Specifically, even if the sensitivity of the optical sensor circuits is set so that the recognition rate is high when the illuminance is low, the recognition rate is reduced in some cases when the illuminance is high.
In a liquid crystal display apparatus including a backlight on the back of the liquid crystal panel, when the illuminance is low, the recognition rate is sometimes reduced when the backlight has high luminance. In addition, the high luminance of the backlight increases power consumption thereof.